1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a shield having a latch and mounting arms.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,646 discloses a connector shield with an integral latching and ground structure. Problems with conventional electrical connectors include incomplete shielding around a connector and latch mechanisms which do not provide electromagnetic shielding. Conventional electrical connectors do not provide complete shielding around the connector. Latch mechanisms are not necessarily part of the shield and, therefore, can interrupt shielding. Problems can be encountered with assembly of a convention connector with a printed circuit board. Positioning and holding together the printed circuit board to the connector at precise positions for soldering of contacts can be problematic.
The present invention can provide complete shielding around the connector. The latch mechanism can be provided as part of the shield and can enhance the shield effectiveness of the connector. The shield can be designed with a pair of arms which extend out the back of the connector to position and hold together the printed circuit board to the connector. Extensions off of the arms can also allow for an internal electrical ground on a module if required.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising a housing adapted to receive a portion of a printed circuit board; an electrical contact connected to the housing; and an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield connected to the housing. The shield comprises a front end with a hole for passage of a mating electrical connector through the front end into a receiving area of the housing. The shield further comprises a spring finger extending into the hole and a first arm which extends from a rear end of the shield. The arm retains the shield on the housing and is adapted to hold the printed circuit board relative to the housing.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic component assembly comprising a printed circuit board having a contact area and at least one mounting notch; and an electrical connector connected to the printed circuit board. The connector comprises a housing having a plug receiving area; an electrical contact connected to the housing and electrically connected to the contact area on the printed circuit board; and an electrical shield connected to the housing. The shield comprises a spring finger extending into the plug receiving area and at least one arm which extends from a rear end of the shield to retain the shield on the housing. The arm projects into the mounting notch of the printed circuit board.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising a housing having at least one side recess; an electrical contact mounted to the housing; and an electrical shield connected to the housing. The shield comprises a front with a hole for a mating connector to pass though and at least one side with a spring latch. The spring latch is located at the side recess. A portion of a component cover is insertable into the side recess and latched to the electrical connector by the side spring latch. The side spring latch provides shielding at the side recess.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic component assembly is provided comprising a printed circuit board; an electrical connector connected to the printed circuit board; and a cover connected to the electrical connector and surrounding the printed circuit board. The connector comprises a housing and an electrical shield connected to the housing. The housing comprising a receiving area for receiving a mating electrical connector. The shield has a spring finger extending into the receiving area and a side latch. The side latch of the shield latches the cover to the electrical connector and electrically connects the shield to the cover.